


Be Quiet (this is a LIBRARY!)

by bigf



Series: Cram my Heart [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, and they were ROOMMATES, lets give it up for him, mark thinking thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigf/pseuds/bigf
Summary: Mark attempting to avoid Donghyuck and not just because of finals
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: Cram my Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883542
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	Be Quiet (this is a LIBRARY!)

The week everyone absolutely dreaded.

On a positive note, no class.

On a negative note, Mark’s desperately trying not to lose control over every aspect of his life.

Hahahaha.

Mark Lee’s guide to getting through finals includes but is not limited to:  
Delete the Instagram app, and the youtube app, and PUBG, and word cookies  
Doing chores/cleaning at this point in time is not being productive.  
Don’t let Donghyuck, coax you into “studying” with him  
Avoid Donghyuck like the plague  
In fact, avoid the whole entirety of your friend group, because they are all distracting and terrible

Some of these are easier said than done.

Mark, being a first-year uni student with little to no idea what he wants out of life can be found tucked away in the back corner of the library. In front of him is a girl who keeps sniffling, repeatedly opening and closing the caps to her highlighters. To his right a boy maybe a year younger is sleeping, face buried in his backpack. At the table across from him, a person with purple hair is watching fucking Jojo’s. And someone’s eating chips way too loudly. 

_We’re not allowed to eat in here, right?_ Mark thought to himself. He realized he was never told he couldn’t. Maybe he should have brought snacks.

He doesn’t really like the back of the library. It’s generally filled with the weirder population of the student body. Most people don’t care to walk all the way to the back, just sitting down wherever there’s a free spot. He’s really only sat back here to avoid his annoying and very much distracting roommate, Donghyuck.

Donghyuck is annoying for many reasons: he’s too good looking and he knows it, he uses Mark’s Netflix profile even though he has his own, he never wears headphones, he steals out of Mark’s secret snack stash (even though he’ll always replace the item stolen a few days later). Yes, some of these things are not that annoying. Yes, Mark knows he’s being a little dramatic, but number 3 on the list really does get on his nerves.

The truth is Donghyuck is not distracting because he’s annoying, he’s annoying because he’s distracting. Mark can’t seem to get anything done around Donghyuck. 

The night before he had a huge history midterm, Donghyuck had gotten smashed with Jaemin, stumbling into their dorm looking a mess. He puked in the trash next to Mark’s desk and began crying on the floor.

Sure, maybe that was just a coincidence, and yes maybe that was an extreme scenario, but Mark was trying to come up with good excuses he could use when his roommate eventually finds him and tries to commit murder.

The reality of it all was that Mark got distracted by Donghyuck’s big laugh and the way he danced around their room. He was distracted by the songs sung at 1 am when Donghyuck thought Mark wasn’t listening and he was distracted by the belting when Donghyuck knew he was. He was distracted by Donghyuck’s sparkly eyes and even sparklier personality. It was almost too easy, Donghyuck versus Mark’s short attention span.

Mark didn’t always have a fond view of his roommate. Donghyuck was warm and fun and funny, but he was also loud and brash. Mark had never met a person like Donghyuck. He made Mark feel strange, and a bit insecure. When they first met in person, Mark was shocked at Donghyuck’s bold nature. Donghyuck whined, and he stomped his feet and got mad easily. He was sweet but in a sticky way. He was warm but in a sticky way. It was an unavoidable stickiness. Like Summer humidity… or something like that.

Their relationship was frustrating, and one that took time to really blossom. Mark was stubborn and annoying in his own ways that caused Donghyuck quite a bit of headache as well. But things were typically good between the two.

“So you thought you could hide from me?” Someone, _Donghyuck_ , whispered in his ear.

“Dude, please. I’m begging you to leave me alone.” Mark cry-whispered.

“Oh Markie, you were a fool to think you could get rid of me just like that. Especially because you’re dressed like a highlighter. Be more discrete next time if you really don’t want anyone to find you.” Donghyuck clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth. Mark looked down at his neon green sweatshirt, cursing himself. He turned around to see Donghyuck holding what Mark assumed were snacks

“We’re not supposed to eat in here.”

“Who said?”

_Damnit. Donghyuck got him with his own thought from 5 minutes ago._

“Fine. But be quiet. I really really need to finish rewriting these notes.”

“Okay!” Donghyuck chirped happily. He plopped down next to Mark and dumped the contents of the plastic bag out onto the table. The girl sitting across from them looked up, giving Mark a raised eyebrow.

_Yeah, I know he’s being too loud. I hate him too._

“Ow!” Mark felt someone, _Donghyuck_ , flick his ear.

“Eat,” Donghyuck said, face looking unamused as if he knew just what Mark was thinking.

“Thanks,” Mark huffed, slightly annoyed. Donghyuck didn’t have to be so thoughtful. Donghyuck bringing baby carrots was kinda weird but whatever, _it’s Donghyuck_ Mark thought _what’s not weird about the guy?_

Donghyuck scooched his chair closer to Mark’s so he could peer over his shoulder.

“Don’t you have your own finals to study for?” Mark asked, peeved. 

“Finished my last two yesterday.” Mark already knew this, and he realized hearing Donghyuck's content answer didn't make him feel any better.

Mark tried to ignore Donghyuck and focus solely on the words in front of him. Just as he got back into the zone, Donghyuck began to mindlessly play with his earlobe.

“Donghyuck.”

“Hmm?”

“Quit it.”

“Oh,” Donghyuck moved his hand away sheepishly.

Mark let out a deep breath. If he could just absorb these notes…

Donghyuck began picking lint off the left arm of Mark’s sweater.

“Donghyuck.”

“Hmm?”

“Just keep your hands to yourself. You can touch me back at the dorm.”

The girl in front of them whipped her head up, face mortified.

“aHHH THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT-” Mark, face red, sputtered out loud.

The girl blinked at him awkwardly, before giving him a small nod acknowledging his response (whether she believed it or not... who knows) and looked back down at her own work.

Donghyuck snickered.

“Shut it.” Mark hissed.

“You said it not me.” 

Mark, face searing from embarrassment, shoved his face back into his notes. He could not afford to look up in this economy.

“If you really want me to, I’ll touch you back at the dorm. Might be good for your stress.” Donghyuck snickered in Mark’s ear.

“Shut up!” Mark covering his ears, which were definitely red, with his hands. Unfortunately, he could still hear Donghyuck laughing.

“So innocent.” Donghyuck cooed.

**Author's Note:**

> gah I wrote this back during finals and never posted it. thought I'd write more actual substance but eh I'm lazy~
> 
> happy valentine's day! sending u all hearts mwah ♡


End file.
